Eternal Happiness
by IkutoForever
Summary: Kakashi had always had a huge crush on the Uchiha prodigy. What happens when they fall in love but then Itachi was ordered by Konoha to kill his clan? Will they be separated forever? Or will they find a way to live eternal happiness together?
1. Prologue

**bEternal Happiness: Prologue/b**

_IWarning: Yaoi, lemon, violence/gore and strong language._

_Pairing: Main pairing is KakaIta, there may be other side pairings throughout the story./I_

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are encouraged!/I/b**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

** POV.:/b**

Kakashi walked down the street towards the dango shop, knowing that a particular Uchiha will definitely be there. Everyday around noon, Itachi would be at the shop buying dango or just lurking around at the park opposite to the shop.

"Hello Itachi-kun," greeted Kakashi, smirking behind his mask.

Itachi frowned, the masked bastard is probably here to pick a fight with him again. But instead of punching Kakashi right in the face like how he would love to do, he greeted him politely.

"Hello, Kakashi-sempai," the weasel said in a monotone.

This happened daily, he would be innocently doing something and Kakashi would come up to him and annoy the fuck outta him or make a disturbing comment.

"Are you buying dango?" Kakashi asked, although it was obvious that the Uchiha is buying dango, he just wanted annoy him for the sake of it.

"No, I went to a dango shop to buy soup," Itachi said sarcastically. Kakashi chuckled, the Uchiha is always so amusing.

"C'mon, lighten up Itachi-kun," the copy nin said as he followed Itachi to the park. Where said weasel sat down on the swing and ate his dango.

After about 5 minutes Itachi stopped eating and turned to Kakashi.

"Is there a reason for you to be following me around?" He asked. Kakashi mocked surprised.

"Following you? You must be mistaken, Itachi-kun. I'm not following you," Kakashi answered. The Uchiha went back to eating his sweet, he kept shifting uncomfortably under the elders' gaze.

The weasel stood up and so did Kakashi, the copy nin already made annoying the heck out of Itachi one of his life goal.

"Ne, Itachi-kun, where are you going?" Kakashi asked, as he followed Itachi.

"To meet Shisui-kun," the Uchiha answered emotionlessly. Kakashi felt a pang of anger and…. Jealousy?

Suddenly an idea hit him, he smirked, he had found another way to annoy Itachi.

"Itachi-kun?" Kakashi chirped. Itachi mentally sighed, what does the bastard want now?

"Yes?" Itachi asked through clenched teeth and he turned around to face the masked nin.

"Have you ever kissed?"

"The matter does not concern you," answered the annoyed Uchiha.

"So have you?" pressed the elder shinobi. The younger rolled his eyes.

"No… Wh-" he was cut off by the copy-nins' lips on his own, his mouth fell open with surprise and the masked nin slipped his tongue in. After about 1o seconds, Itachi recovered from his shock, Kakashi pulled away and pulled his mask down before running for his life, with the Uchiha right on his heels.

"**bYou fucking bastard!/b**" Itachi screamed chasing his sempai around. Everyone stared at them, Uchihas' don't show emotions. And they definitely don't scream or swear in public if they're not battling. Kakashi smirked mischievously, he had just stole the prodigy's first kiss, and he was damn pleased with himself.

After about 3 hours of chasing, Itachi finally gave up and went to train with Shisui. Kakashi slipped home and slumped down on the couch, trying to think of how to annoy the Uchiha the next day. He unconsciously reached up and touched his lips, smiling softly, he fell asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hatake Sakumo, the White Fang of Konoha *Yeah, yeah. I know he's suppose to be dead but there's a reason for this to be called fanfic*, stepped into his house. He saw his son sleeping on the couch, and tiptoed over, He was going to tickle Kakashi when he was flipped over, with his son on top of him.

"Tsk tsk tsk, did you really think it was _Ithat/I_ easy to sneak up on me?" Kakashi asked, completely unamused.

"Awww, c'mon, you should've pretend and let me tickle you," Sakumo whined.

"Go make dinner, otou-san, I have no intention to deal with you," said the masked teenager as he laid down on the couch again. His dad pouted and then sat up.

"Ne, 'Kashi-chan," Sakumo said. Kakashi frowned, now he knew how Itachi felt about him… But at least he doesn't use pet names.

"What did I say about pet names?" growled the younger nin.

"Anyways, Itachi-chan was really pissed off for some reason. Does it have anything to do with you?" Asked the White Fang, Kakashi cringed slightly.

"N-no," he lied. His dad raised an eyebrow.

"Really, what did you do this time, 'Kashi-chan?"

"Nothing," Kakashi said and he rolled over to his side, his fingers touched his lips as he blushed.

Sakumo turned his sons' head towards him so that the teen would catch his glare, Kakashi shivered.

"W-well okay… So maybe I did do something… But it wasn't a big deal," Kakashi stuttered.

"What did you fucking do?" Growled the elder Hatake. Kakashi gulped and hesitated. Should he just tell his dad? Or should he lie? He decided on the former, since his dad would know that he's lying, so what's the point?

"U-um… I-I… Kinda stole his first kiss," Kakashi chuckled sheepishly.

"You what?" Sakumo screamed, Kakashi jumped behind the sofa and ducked a few pillows.

"Yamete! *Stop it!*" Yelled the younger as his dad moved from pillows to spoons.

"Really, I don't get it, Kakashi. What _Iis/I_ with you kids? If you like him then just ask him out," Sakumo said when he calmed down. Kakashi blushed bright red.

"W-who said that I like him? Why would I like the Uchiha snob?" snapped Kakashi. His father rolled his eyes.

"It's very obvious," he said.

"R-really? Then why is he the only who hasn't realised it yet?" Kakashi muttered.

"Aha! You admit it?" Chuckled Sakumo. His son just blushed more and stomped off to his room.

Later that night, as Kakashi was sleeping and… Dreaming about stuff… Sakumo phoned Minato *Narutos' dad for you peeps who have bad memory, he is also suppose to be dead* and told him the whole story.

"HONTONI? *REALLY?*" Minato exclaimed.

"Yeah, and he like, totally stole the kids first kiss," Sakumo said as he leaned against the kitchen bench.

"_**bIOh my GOD! Yaoi!/b/I" **_Minato squealed, Sakumo had to hold the phone about half a meter away from his ear to prevent himself from going deaf.

"Yeah, I know. My son is exactly like me, we're both as gay as hell," Sakumo said.

"Well I'm no better, I'm bisexual," Minato chirped, he was filing his nails while talking on the phone like a freaking woman.

"Uhuh, I know, that is also the exact reason why I have to protect my son and myself from you," teased Sakumo. Minato pouted on the other side.

"So can we help them get together? PLEASE?" The Hokage begged.

"Hm, we'll see," Sakumo answered, he yawned and hung up right on his best friend who is sure to kill him the next day…

_IWhat will happen? Will Kakashi confess to Itachi or will he continue the childish teasing? What does Sakumo and Minato have up their sleeves? Fav, comment or review for chapter 1!/I_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: I'm awesome. Aha! ~starts dancing around in circles~

Kana: ~looks at her funny~ What the heck, Yaya?

Yaya: O_O' Oh, you're here… ~chuckles sheepishly~

Itachi: Okay great. So Kakashi is some paedophile?

Kakashi: ~gasps~ No I'm not, Itachi-chan!

Itachi: Yeah you are! You're fucking 10 years older than me! And if you're a teenager it means that I'm less than 10 years old! Molester!

Kakashi: ~gasps some more~ D-don't worry! I'll be gentle…

Itachi: ~glares~ That does not change the fact that you're a molesting paedophile.

Yaya: Listen to me! In my story 'Kashi-chan is only about 1 or 2 years older than you! So don't worry.

Itachi: ~glares at everyone~ I hate you all. Mother fuckers.

Pein: Language, Itachi-chan!

Itachi: What are you doing here? This story has nothing to do with you, go home!

Pein: B-but… Anything that has to do with you is MY business!

Kakashi: You already hogged the spotlight in 'Weapons Of Love + Passion' it's MY turn! ~Pein and Kakashi starts fighting~

Yaya&Kana: Oookkkaaaayyyy…. 'Eternal Happiness' brought to you by team YaKa! O_OVVO_O… We're kinda freaked out by Pein and Kakashi so we can't really smile…


	2. Ambushed

**bEternal Happiness: Chapter 1/b**

_IWarning: Yaoi, lemon, violence/gore and strong language._

_Pairing: Main pairing is KakaIta, there may be other side pairings throughout the story./I_

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are encouraged!/I/b**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

** POV.:/b**

Sasuke skipped into his anikis' bedroom cheerfully, Itachi was sitting on his bed cleaning some kunais.

"Ohayou *Good morning*, aniki *Big brother*!" Sasuke called, jumping into the elders' lap. Itachi stroked his hair softly, he yawned slightly. He fell asleep at 3 in the morning and now he's so tired he can barely think straight.

"Sasuke-san, is there something you need?" Asked said weasel. His little brother frowned, an expression that their father always had on.

"Do I have to need something to go to your room? Can't I just miss you? Or just merely want to say good morning and give you kiss?" Sasuke asked, pouting. The elder Uchiha shook his head and smiled ever so slightly.

"Sorry, let me restate what I said. Ohayou Sasuke-san, is there possibly something you want from this old man?" Itachi asked, with a hint of humour in his tone. His little brother giggled, and wrapped his arms around the elders' neck.

"You're not old, you're just a mature weasel," Sasuke cooed, the weasel rolled his eyes at his brothers' attempt at humour.

"Uhuh, whatever you think, Sasuke-san. Now will you please excuse my old weasel bones, I need to get a shower," Itachi said as he pushed his brother off his lap and made his way to his bathroom.

"Wait!" Sasuke called, Itachi turned around and his brother pulled him down to peck his cheek.

"Now you can go, just come down-stairs in 20 minutes. Okaa-san *mother* made your favourite breakfast," the small boy said as he skipped back downstairs.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi turned on the shower, allowing the warm water to run down his tensed shoulders.

"Ahhh," he moaned, massaging his left shoulder with his right hand. He remembered the times when he could run around the village, free to be happy.

But now when he grew older, his father and clan discovered his beyond-human abilities, so they force too many responsibilities onto him. Hell, he probably also hold the responsibility of the tofu, if they go missing then he's the one to blame. Chuckling softly at the thought, Itachi continued to massage himself.

Many wondered if he was some kind of robot, due to his lack of emotions, but it wasn't his choice. His father viewed that showing emotions is one of the greatest weakness, so as the clans' prodigy he is not allowed to show emotions.

In fact, he is pretty much expected to not be able to feel at all, just live like a killing machine. Ridiculous, most would say, but for the Uchiha clan it is not. They want you to devote your life to them, but they never give you anything in return…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kakashi rolled on his bed and fell down onto the floor with a loud **bBAM/b.** Groaning, he sat up, mornings are the worst… **bEVER/b.** Right that minute, Sakumo decided to barge in, with a spatula in one hand and a frying pan in the other, he looked utterly ridiculous.

"Kashi-chan~3" he chirped. Kakashi frowned, his father is too annoying for his own good. Is this how Itachi felt about him?

"What is it?" Growled the masked nin. His father smiled brightly.

"It's almost time for your mission! Have fun~3" He cheered, running around his sons' room.

"One, missions aren't suppose to be fun, two, why are you so happy? You do realise this could be the last time you see me, right?" Kakashi asked, slipping on his pants *he was wearing boxers to sleep! Perverts! .*.

"Honey, I believe that you're strong enough to kick their ass!" Sakumo said as he hugged his son. Kakashi pushed him away.

"Don't get all touchy touchy with me, will you? Besides, I'm strong but I'm not the best in the world or anything," pointed out the copy-nin as he pulled on his mask.

"Why do you wear that thing anyway?" His father asked, pointing towards the mask as if it's the ugliest thing he'd ever seen.

"My taste in fashion has nothing to do with you, now get out so I can change in peace," Kakashi growled, his father pouted but got out anyway.

The last thing he wanted was to anger his son. He was still pretty young, only 29 turning 30, he still wanted to live his life peacefully. When Kakashi stepped out of his room with a bag of things he'll need for the next week, he walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Ne, Kashi-chan. I mean it, why DO you wear that mask?" Sakumo pressed. His son sighed.

"It's all your fault, if I don't wear the bloody mask, people would think you're like my elder brother or something," Kakashi said. Sakumo grinned, it means he looks young, right?

"You mean I look young?"

"No, I mean you ARE young!" Kakashi muttered, he took his mask off and munched on his toast.

"I know, ay?" Sakumo boasted. Kakashi glared at him to make him shut up.

"It's not something to be proud of. Are you trying to let the whole village know that you made someone's daughter pregnant when you were only 15?" Yelled the copy nin. His dad pouted.

"I was never into women… It was an accident! She molested me!" The white Fang said. Kakashi hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Whatever, otou-san, just leave me and my mask alone," Kakashi said.

"Itachi-chan isn't going to like some freak who wears a mask like a flu patient," Sakumo teased. Touchy… That hit a nerve inside his son.

"What did you say?" Kakashi growled menacingly as he lifted his father off his feet by the collar of his shirt.

"N-nothing, gomen ne *I'm sorry*," Sakumo apologised quickly, he immediately ran off when Kakashi released the collar of his shirt. 'Stupid father, my romantic interest has nothing to do with him!' The masked teen thought to himself, he swallowed the last piece of the toast quickly and stood up.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usually, Kakashi would be at least an hour or two late for everything, but with Itachi it is different. He wouldn't want to annoy the Uchiha way too much, now would he?

"Itachi-kun!" He called out from behind his ANBU cat mask (1).

"Hatake-sempai, glad you're not late," Itachi greeted from behind his own cat mask.

"How can I be late around Itachi-kun?" Kakashi teased.

"Hn, let's go now, so we can make it back here as early as possible," said weasel stated.

"Let's hope that our Hokage doesn't put on make-up to greet us when we come back, ay?" The elder joked as he walked ahead. Itachi was grinning behind the mask, he remembered a very disturbing memory…

**bFLASHBACK!/b**

"Oh, you guys are back!" Minato greeted, his chair was turned around, so the back was facing the two jounins.

"Hokage-sama," Itachi bowed, even though he knew that Minato couldn't see it.

"Minato-sensei, will you puh-lease look at us when we're talking to you?" Kakashi complained.

"Oh, sorry my dears," Minato said, he spun the chair around and Itachi almost fainted, Kakashi froze for a second before bursting out laughing.

Their Hokage had cucumbers lined all over his face and his lips was bright red, obviously from lipstick, his eyes had eyeliner on them with hot pink eye-shadow splattered everywhere and he looks absolutely hilarious. That was also one of the times that Itachi found himself unable to cover up his emotions, he let out a soft giggle.

**bEND OF FLASHBACK!/b**

Itachi thanked god that he had the ANBU mask on, or else it would seem pretty weird for a trained killer to be grinning while he is walking around the forest, like a bloody idiot.

"Ne, Itachi-kun, lets rest for a bit," Kakashi suggested. Itachi nodded stiffly.

The elder ninja took off his cat mask, underneath was his usual mask so he didn't need to be afraid of being recognised. Itachi leaned against a tree, sighing softly to himself. He was stuck with this idiot for at least another 7 days.

Seeing that it took 6 days to go to and from Suna, even if they found their target in 1 day it would take them at least a week. Yes, Itachi had calculated everything. He dreaded long missions, Kakashi is the type of person that he just couldn't stand!

"Itachi-kun, why are you so serious all the time? Lighten up and take your mask off," Kakashi suggested, if showing emotions would be allowed, Itachi would've glared at him.

"That is none of your concern, Hatake-sempai, if you have time to question me like this all day then you might as well spend it on training,' replied the weasel. Kakashi pouted behind his black mask.

"Awww, c'mon, I just wanna know!" Whined the mask ninja as he scooted closer to his kohai *opposite to sempai, your junior*. Itachi scooted away, trying to stay as far away as possible, until he bumped into a tree.

"Please back off a bit," said weasel said coldly. Kakashis' pout deepened, is the Uchiha still pissed off at him about the whole kissy thing yesterday?

"Itachi-kun, I'm… Sorry about what I did yesterday… Forgive m-" Kakashi was cut off by a kunai going straight towards his throat.

He easily dodged it and looked up to see about 7 Mist nins surrounding them, they were all missing nins since they had a line through their headband.

"Ah, two Konoha ANBU," The one who threw the kunai chuckled.

"Judging by the voice, they're still pretty young, foolish kiddos," Said another one.

"I want blood, lots of blood. Besides, we might be able to enjoy ourselves if we capture them," another one chuckled mischievously. They took slow steps towards the masked nin and the weasel…

_IWhat will happen? Will the two sharingan users' kick the mist bastards ass? Or will they get theirs kicked? Comment, fav or review for the next chappie!/I_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: I'm going to just leave it off a cliff-hanger like this for a while…

Kana: You're such a bitch.

Itachi: I don't really care, actually. Let the mist nins rape Kakashi, that'll be interesting… ~chuckles evilly~

Kakashi: ~gasps loudly~ How could you, Itachi-chan? That is plain mean! ~sobs~

Itachi: Whatever…

Yaya&Kana: …'Eternal Happiness' brought to you by team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^


	3. The Hot Spring

**bEternal Happiness: Chapter 2/b**

_IWarning: Yaoi, lemon, violence/gore and strong language._

_Pairing: Main pairing is KakaIta, there may be other side pairings throughout the story./I_

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are encouraged!/I/b**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

** POV.:/b**

Itachi rolled his eyes in annoyance at the mist shinobis' stupidity, they're too cocky for their own good. He noticed that Kakashi was staring a him.

"Should we," Kakashi started.

"Teach them a lesson?" The Uchiha finished, after months of being partners, they learned to kind of communicate through eye-contact.

"I really think," Kakashi started again.

"It's a great idea," Itachi smirked.

The missing nins glared at them in confusion, what is this all about? They seem to be reading each others' minds, meaning that the missing nins were at disadvantage. But 7 can't lose to 2, right?

While they were deep in their own thoughts, none noticed the two young ANBUs leaping at two of their companions, slitting through their throat.

"Never mess," started the weasel.

"With Konoha ninjas," the masked nin smirked as they both leapt to attack again.

"Bastards!" Growled one of the nins who had bright green hair, he performed a few hand signs before yelling out, "Dokusui Hari! *Poisoned Water Needles!*"

Immediately, about ten thousand needles shot from the sky, Itachi jumped and dodged his way around, Kakashi did the same, but one of the Mist ninja caught his arm, causing a needle to pierce into his arm.

The weasel made his way over to green haired nin and in a few moves, he slashed his throat, stopping the jutsu. Kakashi, even in his poisoned state, managed to take down the bastard who pulled his arm, that leaves 3 to kill.

Before the masked nin can even think, Itachi took down all 3 of them in one graceful swing of his sword. For some reason, the Uchiha manages to go through all this killing without a drop of blood on him, and he did it while looking graceful.

Not like most, who would've ended up looking like they've been to a hairdresser who slept halfway through cutting their hair.

That was one of the reasons Kakashi thought that the younger must be half cat, a silly thought but at the same time it seems very true.

"Ne, Hatake-sempai, I'll wrap that up for you," said the weasel as he gestured over to the deep wound.

"Nah, it's nothing. Wouldn't want to trouble Itachi-kun, now would I?" Kakashi winked his left eye, the one with the sharingan, at Itachi.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes at his sempai *senior* **b(1)/b**, the man was quite ridiculous. He walked over and looked through his bag, finding what he needed, he gestured towards Kakashi.

Motioning for the man to come over, curiously, the masked nin obeyed. Itachi sat next to him and he tried to take the 3 inch needle out of his arm, he noticed how his sempai hissed slightly, but there was nothing else he can do.

"Wow, I never knew you are capable of being gentle," Kakashi teased when his kohai *junior* took the needle out in the most gentle way possible.

For a minute Itachi almost felt like stabbing the needle back into his arm, but he would never do that. After all, he is a nice and gentle person.

"Hatake-sempai, you don't know how much you're getting on my nerves," Itachi said, he wiped the other sharingan users' bloodied arm with a clean wet cloth.

"Oh my, you actually get annoyed?" The masked nin mocked surprise. This time Itachi glared at him, as if to say, "A nuh! What do you think?"

"Now, how do we get the antidote? Or the poison out?" Itachi asked, he looked around.

"Hm, should we go to the village nearby?" Kakashi suggested. Itachi looked up at him for a while before nodding.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They walked in silence for about 20 minutes, before reaching outside their destination. Itachi walked into a bush and Kakashi followed him, suddenly the Uchiha turned around and glared at his sempai.

"What are you doing here? I'm changing here," he said.

"But it's easier for someone to attack us it we're apart," Kakashi said, stupid excuse, but whatever.

"No, I'm more afraid of you, then an enemy, besides, we're both more than capable of taking a B class criminal down," Itachi pointed out.

"But what if it's an S-class criminal?" Kakashi asked. Itachi huffed.

"Wow, that's like very likely to happen," said the Uchiha. Kakashi pouted behind his mask, but walked out to the opening anyways. He made a motion to take his ANBU uniform off, when Itachi freaked out.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Changing," Kakashi replied innocently, he put his hands at the hem of his pants. Itachi blushed tomato red.

"Not there! Go find a bush or something! I can freaking see you right there, and so can someone who passes by!" Itachi screamed.

"You're so picky," Kakashi sighed mockingly, he walked over to a bush and changed.

They both came out without their cat mask and normal clothing, but of course Kakashi still had his black mask on. Itachi walked ahead towards the village entrance with his sempai trailing behind him in a lazy manner.

Kakashi jumped and pointed towards a hotel that they could stay in, Itachi turned his head to glance at it and then frowned. He then whacked his bag over Kakashis' head angrily.

"That's a love hotel you dumb-shit!" Itachi snarled, both him and Kakashi were surprised at his language.

"Aw, Itachi-kun shouldn't swear at me," the elder whined. Itachi frowned and then stomped away.

Both Konoha ninjas sat at a table in a sweet shop, Itachi ordered some dango to eat there and to bring away, while Kakashi stared at him in amusement.

"Itachi-kun likes dango a lot, don't you?" He asked as he ate his own dango. Not bothering to answer, the Uchiha just nodded.

"Ne, Itachi-kun, I'll go look for an inn, you wait here, okay?" Kakashi said. The weasel looked up at him curiously, why the heck is his masked companion suddenly so enthusiastic? But then again the teen wasn't a bad person, he's just annoying.

"Hn," Itachi grunted, the elder smiled. He felt like giving his kohai another kiss, but he knew this time the Uchiha would definitely kill him. He walked away, trying to find an inn.

Finding a quiet and peaceful inn wasn't hard. The inn was located at the edge of the village, away from the rest of the citizens. Kakashi walked in, he took a look at the price board, coming to the decision that the price is logical.

He went over to the hostess, a middle aged woman who has a kind face.

"Sorry, can I ask for a favour?" He asked, then he whispered something to her…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Itachi-kun~, I found an inn to stay at!," Chirped the Hatake. Itachi looked up from his shoes.

"Good," he said. He then followed his sempai to the inn.

Even though he did not let this show, he was actually happy with the place. It was peaceful and traditional, exactly what he wanted. Walking up to the hostess, he asked for two rooms.

"Sorry, but we only have one room left," she said.

Itachi frowned, he liked this place, but there was only one room left. What should he do?

"Also, the other inns are all full, you know this time of the year, lots of visitors come," she said again.

"Then we'll take it please," Itachi answered, she handed them two keys and told them their room number. When Itachi turned his back, Kakashi winked at the hostess who smiled back. *XD*

They arrived at their room, around the inn were blossom trees so the petals flew around, decorating the grass outside their room. Itachi opened the door and stared in shock. There was only **/bONE/b **king sized bed…

Kakashi poked his head in and stared at the bed, he smirked behind his mask, the hostess is surely an efficient worker. He only said to give them one room, but she also gave them a room with only one bed. *Perverted Kakashi Alert!*

Itachi frowned deeply, he turned to walk out but Kakashi stopped him.

"Where are you going, Itachi-kun?" Kakashi asked.

"To tell the hostess to give us another bed," answered the raven.

"Why?" Itachi glared at him, 'WHY?' he thought angrily.

"Because then we'll have to sleep together if I don't."

"Doesn't matter, unless you're saying that you can't resist me," Kakashi joked, the Uchiha blushed and then kicked his shin.

"Fine," he answered coldly, the masked ninja rubbed his sore shin but smiled.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The hot spring was one of Itachi's favourite place, he loved the way the hot water and steam relaxed his muscles. Stepping into the outdoor hot spring of the inn, he allowed himself to let his guard down.

"Itachi-kun, why are you in the hot spring with your towel on?" Asked Kakashi in an amused tone. Itachi's eyes snapped open in shock, when did the masked nin came?

"Hatake-sempai? W-why are you here?"

Kakashi let out a low chuckle, "This hot spring is the inns', even though it is far away from the rest of the rooms it still is located in the inns' property. Why can't I come?"

"R-right," Itachi stuttered. He felt stupid for asking such a question, but he had a feeling that his sempai is following him around.

"So, why are you wearing your towel in the water? For your information, you're not suppose to be wearing a towel," Kakashi chuckled as he took his towel off, exposing himself completely. Itachi blushed bright red and then looked away.

"Well, at least I'm not wearing a mask in here," the Uchiha pointed out.

"Hm, is there something wrong with my mask?" Kakashi quirked up an eyebrow.

Itachi sighed, "Never mind," he said as he rubbed his arm with the water.

Kakashi licked his lips in a rather hungry manner, he held his lusty gaze on the others' smooth, milky-pale skin. He then scooted closer to the younger and Itachi froze when Kakashi reached for him.

"W-What are you doing?" Itachi asked, backing away. The masked nin chuckled again.

"Don't worry, I'm only reaching for the soap," he said.

Itachi sighed in relief, Kakashi reached over him and took the bottle of body-wash. He made sure to rub their bodies together in such a way that made the younger blush again. Smirking slightly, he pulled back and again purposely brushing against his younger companion.

Itachi kept his head down and reached for his own bottle of soap, he brought his own because he was always a picky brat. He only liked using one body-wash and hate to change it.

Kakashi stared at the bottle of cocoa butter body-wash, he never even knew this soap existed, and even if it did, wouldn't it be more suitable for girls? So now he knew that he shouldn't be too surprised if he smelt chocolate while sleeping.

Itachi lathered the substance over his skin and started rubbing, the elder watched his every move. He felt himself getting aroused by the simple movements, he craved to taste the delicious looking skin.

Moving over towards the Uchiha, the masked nin placed his hands on the younger's shoulders and pulled the weasels' back towards his chest, feeling Itachi tense.

"H-Hatake-sempai?"

"Hm?" Kakashi asked, his hands rubbing the others' shoulders, feeling it relax under his touch.

"W-what are you doing?" Itachi asked, blushing.

"Something you'd like," Kakashi purred in his ear…

**(1): Just because Itachi calls Kakashi 'sempai' doesn't mean that Kakashi joined ANBU before him. It only means that Kakashi became a ninja before him, get it? Some people just don't know the exact meaning of 'sempai' and then starts trying to tell me stuff like I don't know.**

_I What does Kakashi mean by 'Some thing you'd like'?. Is it sexual? Or is something innocent? WHOAH, am I making you curious? Comment/review or favourite for the next chapter!/I_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: LOL, how'd you like my story?

Kana: Meh, it's alright…

Yaya: T.T How could you? I spent so much time and energy in writing this chapter, and you throw a 'It's alright' in my face?

Itachi: Hm, it's pretty good… ~cough cough~

Yaya: THAT'S NOT HELPING!

Kakashi: ~kisses Itachi~

Itachi: EW! Disgusting! ~pushes him away~

Yaya: O_O… ~takes a photo and sells it to KakaIta fan girls~

Yaya&Kana: 'Eternal Happiness' brought to you by Yaya! Or in other words, team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^


	4. When Lust Gets Out Of Control

**bEternal Happiness: Chapter 3/b**

_IWarning: Yaoi, lemon, violence/gore and strong language._

_Pairing: Main pairing is KakaIta, there may be other side pairings throughout the story./I_

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are encouraged!/I/b**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

** POV.:/b**

'What the hell am I doing?' Kakashi yelled in his mind. On one hand, he wanted to withdraw his hands and just apologise until the younger forgives him, but that would make him look like an idiot.

On the other hand, he wanted to listen to his heart and just push the Uchiha to a random wall and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, but if he even TRIED to do that, then he'll definitely be tsukiyomi into oblivion. So who could blame him when he did the most random thing?

He rubbed his hands in circular motions, making the younger gasp, which made him embarrassedly hard.

"Hatake-sempai, what are you doing?" Itachi asked/moaned. The elder shuddered at the change of tone.

"Massage… Don't you like it?" Kakashi asked, sheepishly. He put more pressure onto the slim shoulders.

"I.. Ah… L-like it… J-just… Why?" gasped the weasel.

He pressed back into the Hatakes' chest, Kakashi was actually VERY glad that Itachi didn't feel his hard length.

"Uh… As a thanks for being patient with me…?" Answered the elder. Itachi turned to look at him.

"?" He gave Kakashi a confused look. The masked nin had to hold himself back from pouncing on the other.

"Um, I know I can be irritating sometimes, so I guess this is thanks for not killing me yet?" Explained Kakashi.

"Um…" An awkward silence followed afterwards, with Kakashi still rubbing and marvelling how smooth Itachis' skin is and Itachi still keeping silence.

"I can stop… That is if you want me to," Kakashi suddenly said.

"N-no! I-I mean… It feels good," Itachi murmured. 'Kawaii! *Cute!*' Kakashi thought.

"Mm, I'm glad it does," the elder mumbled into his ear. He could feel the younger shiver ever so slightly.

Kakashi continued to rub his hands in circular motions, bringing unsexual pleasure to the younger.

"Ne, Itachi-kun, you know. I'm a good masseur, you can stop at my house sometime," Kakashi lied.

Okay, so maybe this is the first time he ever gave anyone a massage, but he has his way with things. At least he got a reason to invite the Uchiha to his house.

"A-are you sure? I'm afraid I might bother you," Itachi stuttered.

"No, not at all. It's my pleasure, Itachi-kun," replied the elder. He had to try so hard to hide the lust and affection that is threatening to drip from his voice.

"Um… Well, thank you then, Hatake-sempai," said the Uchiha.

They stayed like that for a while before Itachi announced that he had washed himself thoroughly and needed to get out before he catches a cold. Kakashi stared at the younger's ass as he walked away. Shaking his head from perverted thoughts, he got out from the hot spring and dried himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He stepped into the elegant room to be greeted with the sight of his crush sleeping peacefully. Walking over to the sleeping Uchiha, he laid down next to Itachi.

He used all of his self control to not reach out and cuddle the younger, knowing that he would wake up the younger even from shifting. Not that he knew for sure, he just guessed that since Itachi is a sharp shinobi, he wouldn't let his guard down while sleeping.

Closing his eyes for a second, he tried to fall asleep. Just when he was about to fall asleep, he heard a loud **bWHACK!/b**. Sitting up tiredly, he glanced at Itachi, who still slept. Like he didn't hear anything, frowning, Kakashi purposely made a popping noise with his lips.

Itachi still slept on. The masked nin stared at the raven haired beauty, his expression is clearly amused. He sat up on the bed and bounced softly, Itachi still slept. 'Could it be that I'm **bTHAT/b **lucky?' thought Kakashi. Just to be sure before he does anything stupid, he bounced on the bed again, this time harder.

Itachi still slept. Kakashi the poked him and even tried yelling out random stuff. Itachi continued to sleep. Kakashi then turned on all the lights and even shone the lamp light right into Itachis' eyes. He then whacked Itachi right in the face with a pillow, sat on top of him and did a load of other stuff.

Itachi didn't even stir in his sleep, he remained sleeping like a statue. Suddenly Kakashi felt nervous, he reached forward and felt the Uchihas' heartbeat. 'Ah! Thank god he's still alive! But how can anyone be such a heavy sleeper?' Thought the elder.

Thinking this is his lucky chance, Kakashi pulled his mask down, he leaned down and locked the youngers' lips in a long deep kiss. The scarecrow rolled them over so that Itachi is on top of him and continued to kiss him.

"You don't know how glad I am that you're such a deep sleeper," the silver-haired shinobi murmured, nibbling softly at Itachis' throat. He kissed the weasels' lips again, pushing his tongue into the wet cavern and explored thoroughly.

He sucked Itachis' soft tongue, twirled their tongues together and even drank the youngers' saliva like sweet nectar. It felt great, it'll be perfect if only the other would kiss back just as passionately. Keeping the ravens' tongue in his mouth, Kakashi sucked gently and continued to drink the others' saliva thirstily.

The scarecrow finally pulled away from his precious Uchiha after what seemed like hours of making-out. He nuzzled Itachis' neck lovingly and trailed soft kisses along it.

"Good night, 'Tachi-chan," whispered the silver-haired nin before he pulled up his mask and settled on embracing the other sharingan user.

He once again, was about to fall asleep. But he still couldn't get Itachis' sleeping habit out of his mind. And that was when he saw it, the bottle of sleeping pills on Itachis' bed stand. It read _I'Sleeping pills that will guarantee to make you fall asleep like the dead in only 5 minutes'/I._

Kakashi chuckled softly 'So that's why', he thought. He laid one last clothed kiss on Itachis' cheek before cuddling him. Soon enough, he fell in a deep sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi woke up to stare straight at someone's chest and feel a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and back. He sleepily snuggled closer to the warm chest, then his eyes snapped open in realization. He jerked right back, almost falling off the bed.

'What? Hatake-sempai? Why is he…?' He thought. Kakashi stirred and woke up slowly, he smiled slightly at Itachi.

"Ohayou *Good Morning*, Itachi-cha-kun," Kakashi quickly corrected himself.

Damn that was close! Just one more second and it would've came out 'Itachi-chan'.

"Ohayou," greeted the Uchiha, he once again had his cold mask on. Showing no emotions, not like the night before when they talked in the hot spring.

The weasel was going to sit up, but Kakashi pulled him closer. Itachi blushed.

"H-Hatake-sempai?"

"I'm cold…" Replied the scarecrow, he rolled on top of Itachi so that his weight would press their bodies closer together.

"H-Hatake-sempai, we need to go," Itachi said, trying to push the elder off him.

"Why hurry? The Hokage _IDID/I _say that this mission should take 1 week at least to finish. So it won't matter even if we take 2 or 3 weeks," answered the silver-haired nin.

"B-but… But… A shinobi should be truthful-"

"So you mean that you'll tell the enemies Konohas' secret, if they asked you?" Kakashi chuckled.

"N-no. B-but, shouldn't we try to finish this mission as quick as possible?" Itachi asked.

"Take our time! Relax, Itachi-kun, maybe this is why you have such tense muscles. You don't give yourself a break," said the Hatake.

"…Fine," Itachi sighed. He wanted to snuggled closer, but instead of doing so, he got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked, annoyed about losing the source of his warmth.

"To get antidote for that wound of yours," replied the Uchiha.

"Aw, is Itachi-kun worried about me? Lucky, lucky me then," Kakashi cried mockingly, putting both of his hands in front of his heart.

"Shut up!" Itachi glared at him and the masked nin made a mental fist pump.

"Itachi-kun shouldn't be so mean to Kakashi," Kakashi said, in a mocking tone. Itachi glared at him even harder, why the heck did the elder even start to talk in third person?

"I'm not worried about you, I just don't want you to die yet, because you're still useful to Konoha," replied the Uchiha coldly. Ouchie, that hurts. What harsh words to the scarecrows' ears.

"Now, now, don't be harsh," scolded Kakashi. The younger rolled his eyes and headed out to buy medicine. Yes, the only thing that they both haven't brought is antidote…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi returned with a bottle of greeny-yellowy liquid with him, Kakashi pointed right at the disgusting suspicious-looking liquid.

"What is that? If it's my medicine, I rather die from poison then to put that on me," he whined.

"Sadly you have to put it on and I'll tie you up if I have to," replied the weasel in a monotone. He took slow steps towards the elder who backed away.

"I-Itachi-kun, d-don't!" Yelled the masked nin, he attempted to run away but Itachi caught his wrist and pulled him back.

He straddled the Hatakes' hips, to keep him from running away, suddenly he felt something hard poke his ass. He bounced slightly, Kakashi moaned and blushed, but the raven still didn't know what the heck is happening.

"What's the heck?" He murmured, his hand reached down to touch the hard thing but Kakashi stopped him right in time.

"I-it's just this thing I wear to protect myself from getting hurt," lied the elder.

"Really?" Itachi asked, deciding that it was probably nothing, Itachi adjusted himself on the others' hips. Kakashi moaned again, 'FUCK! Is he pretending that he doesn't know how much he's turning me on or he's really that naïve?'

"Seriously, am I so heavy that I hurt you?" Asked the Uchiha, he rubbed his ass against the Hatakes' hard dick a few more times before settling on one position.

"N-no," 'It just feels so fucking good!' Kakashi added in his mind.

"Good, 'cause if you say that I'm fat, I'm going to make you go through the most painful death EVER," warned the weasel.

"Itachi-kun, you wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would," the Uchiha reassured him.

A few more minutes passed, with Itachi wrapping up his sempais' arm and Kakashi marvelling the wonderful moment of the position they're in.

"Done," Itachi announced.

He lifted himself up slightly, but his knees were numb from being bend and pressured. He fell back down, right on top of Kakashis' arousal. The elder threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"I'm so sorry, Hatake-sempai!" The Uchiha apologised, not knowing that he was bringing pleasure and not pain. Unable to control his body, Kakashi lifted his hips up and grind against the weasels' ass, making himself let out another low moan.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked in a confused manner. Kakashi grabbed Itachis' hips and lifted him up only to smash him back down. Itachi felt the hard thing poking right at his entrance, he didn't blush because he didn't even know what was going on.

"Hatake-sempai? What **bare/b **you doing?" Itachi asked again, he hated to be confused.

"Shhh," Kakashi hushed, he flipped their positions so that the Uchiha is laying face-down under him. He rubbed himself furiously against the others' ass.

'Fuck, if I continue this, I think I'm going to cum!' Thought the elder, he didn't bother to stop though. 'What is he doing?' Itachi thought. Suddenly a light bulb inside his head shone.

"Hatake-sempai, I know what you're doing," Itachi grumbled, almost angrily. The elder froze…

_IWHAT WILL HAPPEN? Itachi knows that he's being molested by his sempai! HOW WILL HE REACT? Plz comment/review or favourite for the next chappie!/I_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: I'm so glad I finished this chappie!

Kana: Meh, whatever. Just don't make it too long.

Yaya: ~pouts~

Itachi: Jeez, seriously, you're a real bitch, Yaya. You make me sound like an idiot!

Kakashi: It's called being innocent, Itachi-chan. Not stupid!

Itachi: Whatever, scarecrow.

Gaara: Wow, this is 'Eternal Happiness', right?

Kakashi: What are _Iyou/I _doing here?

Gaara: Jeez, no need to be mean. I just went to the wrong one, I'm suppose to be visiting 'Weapons Of Love + Passion'.

Itachi: I'll go with you, Gaara-kun.

Yaya&Kana: Ditchers… 'Eternal Happiness' brought to you by team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^


	5. The Naive Weasel

**bEternal Happiness: Chapter 4/b**

_IWarning: Yaoi, lemon in later chappies, violence/gore and strong language._

_Pairing: Main pairing is KakaIta, there may be other side pairings throughout the story./I_

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are encouraged!/I/b**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

** POV.:/b**

"You're trying to hurt me for revenge… Right?" Itachi asked. The scarecrow sweat-dropped and then he got off the Uchiha. The Hatake sat there with his head in his hands and muttering something.

"Hatake-sempai…? Did I guess wrong?" Itachi asked, he sat up and stared at his sempai. Kakashi twirled around and grab Itachi by the front of his shirt.

"WHY? WHY? WHY? Just tell me why!" He wailed while shaking the weasel like crazy.

Itachi looked back with big round eyes filled with innocence, he then tilted his head to the side.

"Why what?" The masked nin glared at him slightly, 'Now he's acting cute! Damn it!'

Kakashi started to shake Itachi again, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO NAÏVE? FOR GODS' SAKE, JUST KILL ME NOW! KILL ME NOW!" Itachi blinked a few times.

"I can't, you're my partner, if I kill you the Hokage is going to kill me," Itachi answered. Kakashi shook his head sadly, this is getting no where…

"Never mind, Itachi-kun, I guess I don't want to die yet anyways," said the elder. Itachi crawled over the bed and tugged slightly on Kakashis' sleeve, Kakashi looked down and blushed, 'Too cute… WAY too cute,' thought the scarecrow.

"I'm hungry," he said with a slight whine at the edge of his tone. The Hatake blushed some more and then stood up.

"Let's get something to eat then…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**b:.2 Weeks Later.:/b**

Right the minute that they arrived back to Konoha, they were immediately assigned with another mission.

"God, our Hokage is such a slave driver!" Whined the elder.

"Hn, I have to agree," Itachi stated.

"We just finished with our mission, so tired and worn out, but he just had to send someone to give us a 500 PAGE LONG mission!" Kakashi yelled.

"Hn," answered the Uchiha.

"I can't believe we have to read it all by tonight! Can you believe that? What's worse is that the mission is in 3 days!"

"Hn, just finish it quickly so I can read too," Itachi said. Suddenly a light bulb lit up in Kakashis' mind, he grinned mischievously behind his mask.

"Why don't you come over to my house today and we'll read it together?" Suggested the scarecrow.

The weasel stopped dead in his tracks, this offer is unexpected, after all they weren't exactly best friends or anything.

"Are you sure, sempai?" Itachi asked.

"Yes I am, you do know where I live right?"

Itachi nodded, "Yes, but I haven't been inside before…"

"All the more to come!" Kakashi cried cheerfully. The Uchiha seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"Then I'll come in… 30 minutes," announced the weasel.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The masked nin burst through the front door, his father was watching T.V and Minato was filing his nails. Kakashi glared at them and pointed to his father.

"You, clean up this pigsty-like house immediately, make it look like no one besides me live here," he then pointed to Minato, "And you, go buy dango."

"Huh?" They asked, clearly confused.

"You two have 15 minutes to complete your task, I don't care if you face-plant onto the floor while doing it. If you don't do as I say, you will regret your existence," the teen growled out the last part, cracking his knuckles.

Sakumo and Minato practically tripped over their own feet, Kakashi is too damn scary for his own good. Whilst the adults were rushing around the house like crazy, Kakashi was pacing around spraying the air with rose-scented air freshener.

The White Fang panted as he slumped onto the sofa, Minato set up plates and neatly put some dango on it.

"What's. The. Hurry. For…?" Sakumo panted. Kakashi glared at him.

"Did you hide your existence carefully?" Asked the youngest.

"Why do I need to hide my existence?" Sakumo asked.

"Because your existence is a horrible thing, every day I get haunted by you and this blonde idiot here," Kakashi pointed to the Hokage accusingly.

"Hey!" Whined the Hokage.

"Okay, you both are unneeded here, disappear out of my sight by the count of 5 or else I'll murder you both," Kakashi said, rubbing his temples.

"But-" Minato started.

"1..."

"Hey-" Sakumo tried.

"2... 3..."

"Kashi-"

"4..." Kakashi counted. Sakumo and his blonde best friend immediately made a few hand signs to disappear straight away.

Kakashi sighed, they want to get everything the hard way. The door bell then rang, the masked nin quickly gave his usual messy hair a few brush before throwing the brush at a random direction.

"Itachi-kun~" Greeted the Hatake with a hint of affection, sadly Itachi didn't pick up the loving tone.

"Hn, Hatake-sempai," the weasel greeted back. Kakashi quickly moved to the side so that the Uchiha can come in.

Itachi, out of curiosity, looked around the room. Damn he was impressed, it was so tidy!

"I never thought you'd be so organised, Hatake-sempai," Itachi commented.

Kakashi scratched his head, Itachi didn't think he'd be so organised because he really isn't!

"Uh… I guess you can say 'never judge a book by it's cover'," the scarecrow said.

"But the cover has to stand out for one to actually notice it," the Uchiha stated.

"…" Kakashi didn't know what to say next, Itachi is one heck of an interesting kid. So he said the lamest thing one could say, "Good point." Itachi took another look around before settling himself onto a chair.

"So, Hatake-sempai, let's get started," Itachi said.

"It's in my room," Kakashi said before leading Itachi to his bedroom.

On the way, a pair of smiley faced boxers appeared and Kakashi quickly kicked it somewhere random. 'I'm SOOOOOO going to kill otou-san when he gets back!' Kakashi thought menacingly, mentally cracking his knuckles.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**b:.3 Hours Later.:/b**

Itachi stretched out on the elders' bed, it took AGES to finish reading the mission. And the part that pissed off both ninjas is that 490/500 pages are just Minatos' stupid doodling, but they still had to read it in case there was any important message about the mission.

"Argh, if I can, I would kill our Hokage," whined the Uchiha. Kakashi chuckled softly.

"I root for you, in fact, I'll give you a hand on murdering him," he said. They both had a quiet laugh.

"Hm, Hatake-sempai, where's your dad?" Itachi suddenly asked. Kakashi froze, he didn't want Itachi to meet his father because the man is so embarrassing, but he can't keep kicking his father out, Itachi would get suspicious if every time he came Sakumo is missing.

"He…Uh…He…He doesn't live here!" Kakashi blurted out. Itachi raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Doesn't live here…?"

"I mean, he does! B-But he doesn't!" 'Wait! What am I saying?' Kakashi questioned himself.

"What do you mean he does but he doesn't?" The weasel questioned suspiciously.

"I-I… I meant that he does live here but he barely comes home! Yeah, that's what I meant, so don't wonder why he's never around!"

"Why doesn't he come home?" Itachi pressed on, Kakashi sweat-dropped and quickly came up with some random story.

"I guess I can't hide this from you any longer," Kakashi sighed dramatically, stirring up the Uchihas' curiosity.

"Go on…"

"My dad is actually… Not mentally stable…" Kakashi started, well, it wasn't like he was _TOTALLY _lying…

"What? B-But he's a very powerful shinobi who has a fair chance of being stronger than my father!" Itachi exclaimed. Kakashi sighed sadly again.

"You know how our Hokage is also mental but he's the most powerful shinobi in our village?" Kakashi asked, Itachi nodded slowly.

"So… Your father is also like our Hokage…?"

"Yes… When shinobis are under too much stress, they intend to go berserk. That is also why my father and Minato-sensei are so close, because only two bonkers people understand each other," Kakashi said, he was quite proud of himself for making up such a believably story.

Itachi nodded again, "But why doesn't your dad stay home if he's… Not mentally stable?" Kakashi froze for a second before his brilliant mind came up with another story.

"Oh, he needs to get special treatment with Minato-sensei… They… Try to heal each others' brains…" Kakashi said.

"Really? Shouldn't they get a psychologist instead?" Itachi asked.

"Well the thing is, they're so insane that all the psychologists gave up on them after the first treatment session, I've even tried to find some psychologists from the Wind, Lightning and Earth countries but all gave up one after another," Kakashi said.

"Awww, that's sad," Itachi commented, he never knew that their Hokage and Kakashis' dad lived such a sad life.

"Yeah, that's why they always laugh like bloody idiots and make lame jokes, so don't react too surprised if my father or Minato-sensei make a dumb comment."

Itachi smiled softly before caughting a glimpse of the clock on the wall, "It's getting late now, I think I should get-"

"YO 'KASHI-CHAN~!" Sakumo cried, bursting into the room. Itachis' face burned up.

"'Kashi-chan'? Mph," Itachi tried futilely to muffle his laughter. Kakashi glared at his father and leaned towards Itachi.

"See what I mean by mentally unstable?" He whispered, Itachi nodded slowly.

"Oooh! Ita-chan~ is also here~3!" Sakumo exclaimed.

This time Itachi burned up in embarrassment and Kakashi had to muffle his own laughter at how cute the Uchiha looked.

"H-hi, Hatake-sama," Itachi greeted shyly, which is very out of character for his usual monotone and emotionless self.

"Aw, don't be so distance! Call me Saku-chan~ or Sakumo-chan!" Sakumo chirped, Kakashi glared even harder but it seemed that his father didn't notice. Just when things couldn't get any worse, Minato also popped in.

"Oh lookie! Itachi-chan and Kakashi-chan~3! How cute, you guys up to something naughty?" Minato asked teasingly. The teens faces burned up with huge blushes.

"Do they have medicines or anything?" Itachi whispered to his sempai, Kakashi nodded.

"But looks like someone forgot to take their pills," both the weasel and scarecrow smirked at their own joke.

"Hm? What's so funny?" Sakumo asked. Itachi shook his head, and Kakashis' smirk just widened.

"I'm your Hokage and I command you to tell us what is so amusing!" Minato ordered, pointing at them.

"Hm…Still not telling!" Itachi said, Minato gasped softly and glomped the Uchiha who dodged with amazing speed, causing the Hokage to face-plant into the floor (1).

"Ita-chan isn't nice! He wouldn't let me hug him! 'Kashi-chan, do something!" Minato whined, tugging on Kakashis' sleeve like a little child. Kakashi stood up mysteriously and made his way over to Itachi.

"Good on you, Itachi-kun. But you should've stood in front of a window, then he'll fall outside like the bloody idiot he is," Kakashi said, Itachi smiled slightly.

"True, I should've done that," said the Uchiha.

"Kids nowadays are so evil," Sakumo said, Minato nodded in agreement.

"Oh, how I miss the children of our days, they were so sweet!" Minato said. Itachi smirked, this is actually quite funny.

"But kids nowadays are more amusing," Kakashi stated.

"Hn, I can't agree more. Anyways, it's getting late, I really should get going," Itachi said.

"Oh, right, see you tomorrow, Itachi-kun," Kakashi said. The other two had to glomp Itachi before saying bye.

"Well, see you Hokage-sama, Hatake-sama and Hatake-sempai," Itachi said. Sakumo pouted and Minato glared slightly.

"…I meant Minato-chan, Sakumo-chan and…. Hatake-sempai," Itachi fixed himself. They grinned back at him, waving until he disappeared down the street.

_IWHAT WILL HAPPEN? Okay, so Kakashi is a step closer to Itachi, but how will he win his heart? Sakumo and Minato are amusing to no end, will they be of any help? WILL I EVER SUBMIT AGAIN?/I_

**b(1): I don't even know HOW people face-plant onto the floor… I mean, how do you even DO that? Don't your hands automatically shoot out to catch yourself before you fall face first onto the floor? Also, in animes/mangas when little kids fall and face-plant onto the floor, it looks so adorable but in real life, it looks plain stupid…/b**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: Yay! I was finally arsed to write something!

Kana: I hate to admit this but I actually miss editing your crap…

Yaya: ^.^ I knew you enjoy being my editor!

Itachi: Hm… I'm glad there's no perverted scenes.

Kakashi: WHY? This chapter should be about me and Itachi getting all hot and sweaty in bed! Yaya, I'll murder you! ~death glares before chasing Yaya~

Yaya: Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen! ~runs like crazy~

Pein: I hate this story, 'tis crappy and stupid. I mean, who even likes KakaIta? ~a load of fan girls scream 'Us'~ O_O… You women have NO taste in hot pairings! PeinIta is the hottest pairing for all generations!

Kakashi: ~growls~ What did you say about KakaIta?

Pein: O_O… 'Tis crap. PeinIta is the hot stuff that everyone loves.

Kakashi: ~glares~ How dare you? What's so good about an Iron-face?

Pein: And what's so good about a flu patient? ~glares at each other before cat fighting~

Madara: ~pops out of nowhere~ And that is also why everyone loves MadaIta and MadaIta only. Because I'm the only suitable person to become Itachis' lover.

Pein: ~grabs Madara and punch him, Kakashi also jumped in and they all starts to kill each other~

Kana: Actually…. Itachi doesn't belong to either of you bastards. He belongs to Yaya…

Itachi: Bullshit! I belong to Kishimoto Masashi!

Yaya: ~chuckles~ Oh my naïve Itachi-chan~. I bought you from Kishimoto-sensei on eBay! ~takes out Itachi life size plushie~

Itachi: T.T Nuuu, Kishi, how could you?

Yaya&Kana: 'Eternal Happiness' brought to you by team YaKa! ^_^V^_^


End file.
